Page by Page, Letter by Letter
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: RIku is a writer, not a very good one, but he gets along just fine. He's lonely, and wants love so badly it almost pains him. Sora is a young Salon artist, who couldn't be more beautiful, Yet is not looking for love. WIll fate bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! _ long time no see, or in this case...a long time since I last wrote anything.

I hope you all are doing well! At any rate, This is my newest creation! So please enjoy, and review of course.

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own more then a copy of all the games..... *sob*

WARNING: As in ALL my fics (sad, I know...) There is Sexual content, cursing, violence, and perhaps more. And of course, tis a yaoi fic my dears. ^^

You have been warned.

...so don't bitch at me. _;

* * *

**Page by Page, Letter by Letter**

* * *

Well, here it is. My life story. As I write it down, I could almost as plain as day, see it up on a big screen.....  
the audience oooooo-ing and Ahhhhhh-ing at most parts, and perhaps even Booing at some. Yeah. Right.

It's hard to believe that I even chose this profession. You see, I am a writer.

Not a very good one, sadly. As my books adorn almost every discount aisle in most dollar book stores around.  
It was a foolish dream, as my father calls it, to write a novel worthy of a movie deal. I still have that dream, at least somewhere deep in my very dark, very lonely heart.  
At least my books keep some food on my table, and this small studio apartment roof over my head.

What I really long for....I just can't seem to find. Not even in the cat that often visits my window and takes what scraps I can offer.

No, what I long for most is a companion. A human companion. Someone to share my dream and aspirations with.

Someone to love. One can only hope, that at almost thirty years of age, I would find it sooner then later.

And thus, my pen hits the blank sheet of paper on my cluttered desk, and my day begins.

~:::~

As Riku Randicson sat in his small studio apartment, writing what words came into his head,  
Just a few blocks away......A young, prosperous man started his day.

To Sora Tuffield, age 26, every day was a wondrous and beautiful thing.  
The sun was always shinning on him, so it seemed, and on those who were lucky enough to come within ten feet of him.

He seemed to have an air about him... it wasn't haughty, or rude, though he looked like the type to act so.  
On the contrary, he was a very pleasant fellow. He would smile at everyone he walked by. Wave at those he thought needed some cheer in their day,  
weather he knew them or not.

Quite often he would stop and make small talk with total strangers.

He didn't understand why everyone looked at him so strangely. With their eyes filled with awe and admiration.  
After all, there wasn't anything special about him, right?

You see, Sora did not realize his own beauty.

With his medium-length brown hair, spiked just so.  
His blue eyes, so deep and lovely as the ocean waves that rolled along the sandy beach that surrounded the small island were he lived.  
His bright daring smile that seemed to leak sunshine and dazzle those around him.

No, Sora didn't realize at all how beautiful he was.

Now where was he going this fine, spring day? To his small salon, down on the corner of the busiest street in town.  
It was always busy. More often then not, if someone came in for a hair cut, a trim, or even just a wash and style, they ended up staying at least an hour.  
Just to talk about little things, or maybe to tell a heart-wrenching tale about they're breakup; or perhaps about the loss of a loved one.

What ever the case, Sora was an excellent listener.

He knew when to listen, when to speak, and when and how to give very detailed advice.

Sure enough, he had too many regular customers to count. But always managed to remember everyone's name and background.

His partner at the Salon, was none other then his best friend and room-mate, Namine Kirn.  
At only 19 years of age; she was soft spoken, and sweet. But never-the-less, she could be loud and in-charge when need be.

She always dressed simply, and did almost nothing with her hair. Yet always came out looking as if she could walk down the red carpet and not look the slightest bit out of place.

Most everyone said that Sora and Namine would make a great couple. But when ever the two heard this, they simply looked at each other and smile.  
Not many people knew what Namine did. But only because they didn't ask.

Sora was strictly gay. He had no interest in girls, at least in the sexual sort of way.

Only Namine knew of his ex boyfriend, the only one he had actually gone out with for longer then a week.  
With most of the guys he had gone on dates with, it was always "I'm not really gay....I was just curious", Or "I'm more into girls."  
So when he finally let himself fall for someone, it amazed even him. He never talked about him.  
And it was only because Namine and him were friends at the time that She knew about it.

That was the first time that Sora had his heart broken. And he swore it would be the last.

It had been about two years now since they broke up; Sora rather enjoying the single life.

Or at least trying to.

He had managed, after all this time, to convince himself he was better off without a man.

Namine knew better. She could see, behind the smile and the laughter just how alone he felt. How empty and without purpose he was.

Yet Sora refused to seek out his possible other half. He didn't want to get hurt again.

So when Namine would start talking about some guy she hoped to set him up with, he would just tune her out, and focus on something else.

Ah, if only it were that easy.......

~::::::::~

Riku sighed as he set down his pen. Only on the third page, and he already had writers block.  
He needed an inspiration....something that could hold his attention. Something worthy of investigating; learn about, write about.

Yet there was nothing around him to do just that.

He stood up. Grabbed his jacket and the keys to his apartment, and stepped outside for the first time that week.

It was always like this. Riku would stay locked up in his apartment for days on end without ever leaving.  
Trying to create something worthy of his publishers gaze.

So it comes as no surprise that once having met with the suns bright rays, he almost hissed at it as he shaded his eyes.  
Damn that sun was bright.

When his eyes had adjusted to the change in lighting, he uncovered his eyes and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.  
Running a hand through his hair Riku looked around him. There were quite a few people out today.  
Some were just by themselves, ipods in their ears, or a book in hand. Others were couples.  
It was these couples that he had to stop and look at. It seemed to tug at something inside him, bringing to new life the longing that had been there, yet sleeping almost.  
It pained him so much he had to look away.

As he walked along, he tried not to slip into an even more depressed mood. Riku paused, looking up at he vast bright blue sky above him.  
The only clouds in sight were just on the outer rims of it, so it seemed to him, and the bright sun shown its warmth down on everything its' beams could reach.

It would be a horrid waste to be depressed and down on a day like today.

So Riku decided that he should simply take the day and keep his mind off of work.

As he was walking, he came across a small line of shops.

There was a small soda shop, a clothing store, and a salon.

The last one caught his eye with a small advertisement on a sigh hanging outside with a cheep hair-cut price.  
Riku ran his hands through his hair again. He could use a cut. It was getting rather long. Not to short though, he thought.  
He had always liked his hair long.

As he walked into the Salon, a voice smooth as honey greeted him. No, make that the voice of an angel.  
As Riku looked over toward the voice, he could feel his jaw drop to the floor.

It was an Angel. Oh god he had to be an angel. The young male smiled at him, introducing himself as he ignored the gawking stare.

Beauty, thy name is Sora; Riku thought as he was seated for the trim he managed to ask for.  
Riku could hardly keep himself from gawking up at Sora as the young man washed his hair for him.  
The beautiful Man's hands flowed like silk as they worked, smoother then the touch of any woman.  
His eyes were amazing, simply dazzling! Riku couldn't keep his thoughts straight if he tried.  
In his head he found himself almost dictating this beautiful strangers every move.  
From a blink of a lightly tanned eyelid; to the small dainty breaths he took.  
Even down to a wisp of a hair that fell in front of his left eye.

Everything about him make Riku feel like gasping for air.

This, was Riku's first time ever experiencing what he often wrote about.

Love at first sight.

* * *

Whoot! ^^ First chapter, and I can almos feel mySELF drooling

lol

Well at anyrate, please review!

Extreamly greatful as always,

~Sora


	2. Don't forget the Apostrophy

I hope that first chapter was good enough to catch your interest, those of you who have read it so far. =)

So, without a lot of chit-chat, Here is Chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

_**Don't forget the apostrophe  
**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora was at odds with himself. For only once before had he seen such a look from someone. That look that just pierces your skin, down into the dark depths that you hardly see yourself. It was this look that he received from the fair silver-haired man that came into his salon that day. He knew that Namine had noticed it as well. Mostly because she kept rather quiet while Sora was tending to the man. But Sora noticed her sly smile, and could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she was bound to be hatching some sort of scheme; worthy of a matchmaker no doubt. Sora had an uneasy feeling the whole while. Up until the point that the man finally left, after pausing to glance back at him from the doorway. That look in the man's eyes.....Sora would not soon forget. It was that of longing. Like one would feel whilst looking up at a soaring eagle, and wishing that they too, had wings that they might fly away. Sora had never been so nervous in his life. After Riku had left, Sora sat down in a chair and placed a slightly shaking hand on his forehead. Trying to decipher just what the hell happened. After sitting there and pondering this for about 10 minutes, Sora finally shook himself of the folly, and stood up as another customer walked in. It was then that Sora put on his best, and brightest smile. Pushing any thoughts of the silver-haired man into the back of his mind. Thinking that after all, he wouldn't be seeing him again. He had to be a one-time customer. Had to be.

Of course, Sora had no way of knowing that he was very much mistaken.

~::::::::::::::::::~

Two days.

It had been a whole two days, and yet, Riku's mind was still swirling with thoughts about that young man. The Angel, Sora.

Ever since he laid eyes on him, Riku had been seeing his at every instant he closed his eyes longer then a second. Sora was like a fever, a sickness to him now. One that he feared could not be cured. He felt a constant pull in the back of his mind. A voice almost; Telling him to go back. To seek Sora out. It was like his heart was gasping for breath after such a beautiful sight. Riku had laid in his bed the first night after, tossing this way and that. His dream filled with flashes of Sora; his face, his voice, his touch.... But mostly, his eyes.  
Riku now sat in a daze at his desk, his pen moving over a new sheet of paper almost of its' own accord.

_"His eyes....like sapphires, dazzled in the light of the sun.....though they had a depth to them that almost frightened the beholder.....seeming like one might just fall into them, and never return....."_

Riku was a bit taken aback as he read what he had wrote. Never had he dabbled as such. Never once had he been so filled with thoughts of someone like this. He couldn't possibly go back to work on his new book now. It seemed so dull, so listless. A thing without any hope of life.

Then it struck him.

He had to go back. He had to see him again.

~::::::::::::~

That morning as he walked to the Salon from his uptown apartment, Sora had an almost uneasy feeling. He couldn't quite place it. It was a lot like that feeling you get when you know someone is looking at you. Once he was opening up, turning on the lights and putting in a load of laundry, Sora felt he could breathe a little easier. It was about an hour later when Namine showed up.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Sora said with a playful smile, causing Namine to laugh lightly. "Good morning yourself." She said, going to place her purse in the back room.

Sora giggled to himself. Though they shared the same apartment, Namine took night classes at the local college, so Sora always let her come in after he opened in the mornings. Come this summer, however, She would be moving to Twilight Town to live closer to her family. It was on the main land and therefore it took a good hour and a half long ferry ride to get there. Sora didn't like to think on it for to long at a time; it made him feel lonely just thinking of his friend living such a distance away. So he shook those thoughts from his head as the first customer of the day walked in. Thus, Sora lost himself in his work. And was glad of it. Towards mid-afternoon, things finally slowed down enough to let Sora sit for a moment. Namine had run down the street to get them a couple lattés from the local coffee shop, When suddenly Sora stiffened. What on earth was he doing here? Sora thought to himself, as the silver-haired man from the other day walked in. He was dressed far nicer then he had been before. With black clean-pressed slacks, a nice button-up shirt, and a light jacket Sora had to admit the man could clean up pretty well when he wanted to. Riku hadn't the slightest fragment of a plan when he walked down to the Salon. He thought he might ask Sora out for a cup of coffee or perhaps a quick lunch. After all, the worst that could happen was the young man would turn him down. Please, Riku pleaded in his head, Don't say no. Namine had just been heading back to the Salon when she spotted Riku walk inside. Quickly, she tossed Sora's coffee into the trash. What's a $4.00 latte compared to a possible hook up? She had more bounce in her step and a giddy smile on her face as she peeked around the corner of the Salon. Just inside, she could see Riku talking to Sora..... Sora looked rather uncomfortable, but then again so did Riku.

"I really don't know....." Sora was saying as Namine finally walked in. Riku didn't even glance at her, "It's just coffee." He said with a small smile. God, please don't let him say no. Namine gave large grin as she looked at Sora. "Oh poo!" She said, hands on her hips. The way she always did when Sora had no way of getting out of something. "Go have fun! I can handle things here." She said, winking at the now stricken brunette. Sora reached up and rubbed the shell of his right ear the way he always did when he was nervous. "......Alright." He said, finally giving in. "Coffee it is." Riku couldn't help but smile wider, and turned to nod in greeting to Namine, at last. She smiled widely and shook his hand, then proceeded to shoo them out the door like a mother hen.

~::::::::::~

Riku was as nervous as ever. Though he did his best not to let it show. He made a small attempt at small talk, though almost horribly failed. It appeared that Sora was dead set on staying almost completely silent. "So how did you come to open a Salon anyway?" Riku tried again, pretty much desperate at this point. Sora shrugged a bit. "....My dad wanted me to be a doctor...I just did what I wanted instead." Even when the young man was seeming distant, and almost stand-offish, Riku was still caught in the gravity of his every breath. Sora sighed inaudibly but his chest moved heavily during that one swift action. They had just sat down at an outside table, at the very same coffee shop Sora knew Namine had walked to not the long before. It made the brunette wonder if Namine had somehow had a part in this. After all, she never brought him his coffee, did she? No. So either she had known that Riku would be stopping by again, or had some sort of inclination. Either way, it really made no difference now. Once the waitress came out and took out her pad of paper and a pen, Riku looked a little more confident. "I'll have a large plain coffee, no suger....nothing. Just black." The waitress looked a little caught off gaurd, but smiled and nodded never-the-less. She looked at Sora and asked him politely for his order, and almost looked relieved once he started to speak. "I'll have my normal. A medium Latte, none-fat milk, easy on the sugar, and make sure you don't stir it dear, remember the coffee falls through the milk....-" Riku just watched Sora as he spoke. The brunette knew exactly what he wanted, and how. It amazed Riku just how commanding and sure of himself Sora had become in just the passed couple of minutes. Riku feared that the brunette would fall silent once again after the waitress left. However, his worries were for naught. Sora kept that commanding presence, and soon Riku would have rather he hadn't. "So," Sora began, folding his hands into a perch for his dainty chin. His bright blue eyes trained on Riku, the later having difficulty keeping his smile from wavering. "Why so intent to take me out?" Riku, not used to the heavy bomb-like questions, kept silent for a moment. Half afraid he would look like a gaping fish if he attempted to speak too soon. "....You caught my eye." Riku said with a smile. This made Sora frown. And though a lot of people might look rather ugly, or at least dull when they frown, Sora's glow didn't even falter. In fact is merely changed shape to fit this new mood. "So, it was looks that made you take interest?....nothing more?" Sora's voice was a little too calm as he asked this. Though the way he put it, it sounded more or less like a statement. Riku couldn't help but feel offended. "I-it wasn't just that!" He said suddenly as he hit the table with one hand, feeling his cheeks warm as a small blush crept over his slightly pale skin as a few couples around them looked over with startled expressions. For the first time, Riku got to hear Sora laugh. It was beautiful; to him it was the most precious sound he had ever heard. The brunette's eyes closed lightly as his head tilted back. A very honestly amused look coming over his soft features. This only made Riku blush more as the waitress finally brought their coffee. Sora dabbing at his eyes for added effect as he took a stirrer and gently swirled the contents of his drink before looking up at Riku. A smile lit his face playfully as he spoke. "I was only playing with you." He stated, causing Riku to feel slightly foolish.

As it would come to pass, Riku would grow more accustomed to Sora's humor. In fact, they would begin to learn many things about one another. Unfortunately Riku would also have to come to terms with his growing attraction to this man. As Sora would have to come to terms with his conflicting emotions. It was one their third time out, this time for a pleasant stroll through the local park, that Sora told Riku what he thought he wanted. ".....I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." He said as he brushed a small stray hair away from his face. Upon hearing this Riku's step faltered slightly. Sora smiled softly at him as he sighed. Riku sighed along with him, stuffing his hands into his pockets, as he often did whenever he got uncomfortable. "So...." The writer began, "Where does that leave.....us, then?" Sora paused and grinned suddenly as he poked Riku's shoulder lig htly. "Friends..........For now." He added the last part in a slightly softer tone. Riku smiled and nodded. For as much as he wanted to scream, he could attempt to be happy with a friend. At least, for now.

~::::::::::~

"Gah!" Riku cried out, frustrated and confused. It had been 2 whole weeks since he and Sora had become Friends. Yet already it was almost to much for Riku to stand. He had wanted many times to lean in and kiss those gently parted, rosy pink lips...... and had to mentally strangle himself.

In those 2 weeks he had managed to scratch is old project, and start a new one.

Already three and a half chapters into the new book. His Publisher wasn't very happy at first, but she wasn't completely pissed at him either. She had told Riku that it seemed very real. And she was rather intrigued by the growing romantic tension between the two main characters. When she asked Riku how he managed to make his characters so life-like (after all it wasn't quite his forte), Riku just smiled. "I guess I just really feel this one." Was his only comment. After seeing and meeting Sora, Riku finally had his never-ending supply of inspiration. It was like he couldn't run out of words to write; all stemming from the countless fantasies running through his head. It was true. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette. Every minute he spent in Sora's glowing presents seem to make his head spin, and his chest ache. So it was as if he was venting onto the paper that lay before him. Writing down every detail of what he wished they could be like. What he wished they were already. You might think he was obsessed. But that wasn't the case, at least not to him. Obsessed to him would be following him home. Watching him sleep. Peeping through his windows. That was clearly not something Riku would ever do. No. He was simply in love. Not that he would tell Sora this. After all, they were just friends. Nothing more. Riku sighed as he thought about this, looking down at the last page of the chapter he had just finished. It was then that he jumped as his phone rang. He got up slowly, the phone almost shaking on the hook as it rang for the second time. Picking it up he answered it quite plainly. ".....Hello?"  
"Hey, Riku." Sora's voice was cheery as he spoke from the phones small speaker. Riku's face lit up and his mood did a quick U-turn. "Hi Sora." He tried not to sound to happy that the young man had called. "And why, may I ask, do I have to pleasure of hearing your voice?" Sora's gentle laugh rang out causing Riku's smile to only grow wider. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...." Sora began, "I was wondering what you're doing this fine evening." His voice was sounding a little sly, and Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Nothing, why?" The silver-haired man's voice bordering on hopeful. ".....Would you like to come over tonight?"

Riku could swear he stopped breathing for a moment before Sora continued. In his head he was yelling at the top of his lungs, "_Hell yes_!", but he attempted to keep himself under control. "I just rented a new movie and it would be nice to have some company. You know, so I don't have to watch it alone." Riku almost screamed yes, but somehow managed to keep his voice calm. "Sure, that sounds like fun." As the phone call ended soon after that Riku couldn't help but give a out a noise of excitement. He had never been to Sora's house before, let alone have Sora actually invite him to do something for once. He had always been the once to initiate the outings and such. As he grabbed on his jacket and headed out the door, he tried to calm his excitement. Little did he know that Sora was a little excited himself.....Perhaps even nervous.

* * *

Well! I hope no one is mad at me. I didn't mean to take so long writing this chapter.

I've been a little busy lately, but at least I've found some time for writing!!

R+R people :3

~Sora


	3. Jamming a Typewriter is never a good

Whooop, Third chapter...wow. lol

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to write this far guy! Things have gotten crazy around here again.

But I'm doing my best to find time! So here it is!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Jamming a Typewriter is never a good idea**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Sora hung up the phone, he stopped and stared at it for a moment. Had he really just done that? Could he have actually invited Riku over to his place? Sora shook his head as scenes from the passed two weeks flashed through his mind.

_It was so nice outside, Sora could remember thinking, as He and Riku walked down the sidewalk downtown. Sora couldn't help but steal glances at the slightly taller man walking beside him... _

_Sora began to notice all the little things Riku did. Opening doors for him, pushing his chair up to the table when they met for coffee, even ordering for him. It amazed Sora how much attention to detail this man seemed to have. It almost made Sora want to embrace him...this was how bitter-sweet he made Sora feel that day...and for plenty of days after._

Shaking his head, Sora attempted to clear his thoughts. He reached up, both of his hands shaking, to hold his face. Looking in the mirror on his bedroom wall he could see that his face was quite flushed. He sat back on his queen-sized four post bed with a plop. Lying back onto the gentle hues of lavender and light sky blues of his bed spread, Sora attempted to calm himself. He didn't understand. He was trying his hardest not to like Riku any more then a friend would. Though it would seem that some mysterious outside force had a different idea as to how things should be. Sora groaned and rolled over, clutching his pillow to him as he burried his face in it. All this thinking hurt his head. And now that he was in this state of frustration, he thought about how long it had been since he had felt the touch of another man. How long it had been since he had been held...cuddled, or even had sex for that matter. At that last thought Sora blushed once more; pressing his face harder into the pillow. With eyes closed tightly shut, his left hand began to slide downwards, over his side, and down to his hip where it kneaded the muscle there gently at first. Then a little more firmly. Sora bit his lip as a picture formed in his mind. A faceless man had him pressed down on his bed...he was the one touching Sora, and he liked it. Soon Sora let his hand drift lower, where his now hardening member begged for attention. Sora provided it. His hand moving fluidly while the other moved smoothly under his shirt to toy with his now pert nipples. Sora let out a gasp as he imagined the man entering him...thrusting into him. His hands became frantic, moving quickly and with greater need then before. It was around this time that the face Sora had at first kept blank in his fantasy, became clearer...taking shape. Sora was soon approaching the brink. Just as he reached his orgasm, His mouth began to move almost on its own. "R-r...R-ri...Ah-aaahhh!" Sora moaned loudly, rolling to his back as he ached, his seed spilling a large load from his now satisfied cock. He laid there for a moment, panting. His own seed now on his bed-spread in places; as well as on himself. As he sat up slowly, moving to clean up his mess, he gasped with realization.

The man in his fantasy...The name he almost cried out...Was none other, then Riku.

Sora quickly made his way to the shower, tossing his soiled clothes into the dirty laundry hamper. He had to get his act together. And fast. After all, Riku was coming over tonight and there was no way he could know what Sora had done. Sure, everyone masturbates; but not with their heads filled with thoughts about there supposed friend.

The one whom Sora had told he had not wanted a relationship with, at least not for a while. There was no way in hell that he could find out.

~:::::~

Walking down the street, Riku couldn't help but become more steadily nervous with every step. Glancing down at the directions Sora had given him He figured it would only be about five minutes or so before he arrived at the young man's apartment. Riku swore he could feel his heart beating in his ears as he slowed his pace. He had decided to go with a more casual look for the evening; having picked out a nice pair of light colored jeans and a t-shirt with a light button down shirt over top. It was plenty warm out which surprised him, and he had decided to leave his jacket at home. Riku had been sure to shower before leaving. After all he had to be clean and smell good. Even though Sora had stated the fact that they would be only friends, Riku did not let that get his hopes down. When you want something, you go after it. That's how Riku saw it. He didn't really have a plan to make Sora fall for him; But if it should happen, then by all means Riku was not about to complain. All Riku could do was hope that he could continue to be in the young man's presents. Be able to be near him, talk to him, and see his wondrous smile. Even if it secretly killed him inside to know that the brunette did not see him in the way Riku almost desperately wished he did. As Riku reached the Sunset Apartment Complex, he began to think twice about actually walking up the stairs to Sora's door. Seeing the lavish architecture and the brilliant lighting of the buildings it actually hit him just how different their lifestyles were. This place was far too expensive for him. He wondered if Sora's whole family was this well off. Riku gathered up what courage he could, raised his unsure hand, and gave a short rap on the door. He could faintly hear the sound of foot steps coming to the door. Just as he drew in an unsteady breath, the door opened. Standing there with slightly damp hair, a towel over on shoulder and wearing nothing but sweat pants, stood what seemed to be a somewhat flustered Sora. The brunette flashed him a smile as he opened the door wider. Taking a step back, he beckoned Riku inside. "You'll have to forgive me," Sora was saying as Riku attempted to keep his thoughts and eyes from roaming, "I only just got out of the shower, I must look a hot mess." Riku smiled and chuckled. "You look gorgeous." If Riku wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw a pink tint to Sora's cheeks as the latter turned to shut and lock the door. As the younger ran a hand through his hair Riku took a glance around the room. It was far better and more inviting then his own humble living space. The front room was the living room, with an open connection to the kitchen. A hallway just passed the kitchen seemed longer then the distance from Riku's front door to the wall, in silver-haired man's small apartment. "It's a nice place you have here." Riku said, smiling at Sora. The other sitting on the large comfy looking couch. Right across from the nicest, not to mention most expensive looking TV Riku had ever seen in person. Sora waved a hand, "It's only half mine. Nami owns most of the stuff." Riku sat down on the couch, leaving a cushion between them. "So, she rooms with you then?" Sora nodded, giving a soft laugh. "You could say I more or less room with her." Picking up the TV remote and turning on the large flat screen, Sora then glanced over at his visitor. "I don't bite, you know." He stated with a playful grin. Causing them both to laugh. It wasn't long until Sora was in the kitchen, popping some popcorn. After he brought in a big bowl full of the light puffy morsels, he went back to the kitchen once more only to return with two wine glasses and a half full bottle of raspberry wine. He giggled when Riku raised cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?" Sora giggled as he poured them each a glass of the rosy red colored liquid. "Never had popcorn and wine before?" Riku laughed lightheartedly as he shook his head in playful scorn. Three glasses of wine and half of the second movie later, Riku finally noticed Sora steadily scooting closer. Sora paused and glanced at him, an almost bashful smile on his slightly flushed face. "Be my pillow?" The brunette asked, giving Riku the most adorable look he had ever seen. How could he say no? So it wasn't long before Sora was nestled up to Riku, under the crook of his arm, and making a rather contented sound. Riku could only guess that the young man could not hold his liquor to well. Not that Riku was in any way upset with Sora's sudden cuddly demeanor. He let his arm gently rest over his young host's shoulders as he glanced down at him. Sora was watching the TV screen and taking a very delicate sip from his near empty glass. Just as Riku was looking back at the TV and actually watching the movie; he was suddenly surprised.

Sora had set down his wine glass and somehow got himself settled onto Riku's lap rather quickly. Sora's lips were pressed onto his, and Riku couldn't have been more shocked. He didn't question it however. Instead, he kissed back the slightly tipsy brunette. Soon enough Sora was laid back onto the couch, Riku above him, and the brunette's arms tangled around the other's neck.

Sora wasn't drunk. Oh no, he was still in control of himself. Yet it couldn't hurt if Riku thought him to be drunk. If Sora could just get one taste of this man...just a bite of what he could offer, and then maybe he would be able to stop thinking about him, stop fantasizing about him.

Sora ran his hands down Riku's chest before running them back up under his shirt, letting out a small soft groan into the other man's mouth. Riku's mind was running in circles. Was Sora only coming onto him like this because of the wine? What if the brunette had wanted him all this time? What if Sora only thought of Riku as a quick way to get laid? All these thoughts and more were driving poor Riku mad. His lust for Sora was almost getting the best of him, until Sora's hand went south. It happened once Sora's gentle hand dipped down into Riku's pants that Riku pulled back. "...Sora." He said, a little reluctantly. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing thi-" Riku was cut off by Sora's fingers pressed to his lips. The brunettes eyes didn't show the redness that a drunk person's would. In fact, they didn't show anything more then lust. Rik noticed this and was about to try and say something again, but was stopped once more. This time however, Sora had begun to kiss him hungrily. Riku let himself kiss the young man back for a moment before he pulled away and stood up from the couch. Sora immediately sat up; looking at him in a slightly shocked manor. "R-Riku, I'm sorry. I thought...-" Riku shook his head. "I didn't want this." He stated, almost sounding hurt. As he turned to walk to the door he heard Sora get up slowly. Riku kept walking, even after the brunette started begging him to wait. To forgive his actions. But what ever hopes Riku had of the man falling for him were crushed. Riku didn't want to be fuck buddies. He didn't want friends with benefits. He had hoped to find love. But apparently he wasn't going to find that here. Not with Sora. As Riku opened the door, Sora finally caught up to him and grasped his arm. "Riku, please...I"m sorry..." His voice was uneven; perhaps a tad fearful. Riku shook off his hand. "I'll see you around, Sora."

That was the last thing he said to the stricken beauty standing at the door.

As Riku walked down the street, he saw Namine pull into the parking lot of the apartments. He didn't stop to look and see what Sora would say to her. He didn't want to know. Didn't need to. He was already hurt enough. Could Sora really have gotten that impression from him? That he just wanted to screw him? Riku shook his head, clentching his fists tightly before tucking them into his pants pockets.

He felt hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he walked up the short few steps to his own apartment. Already his phone was ringing as he walked in, not even bothering to turn on a light as he locked his door. He didn't answer his phone. He didn't even really bother to listen as the answering machine clicked on. He stumbled into his bed and fell face down into a pillow. Crying for the first time in at least a year. As the answering machine went off again, finally a voice could be heard instead of the line going dead.

"_Riku? ...I really screwed this up. I'm so sorry. Look, I...I didn't mean to upset you, or hurt you. Damn...I guess I really wasn't thinking. Just...Please, Pick up..."_

Sora's voice began to sound more pleading as the message went on. Though Riku wasn't listening. He had already cried himself into a fitful slumber. He would toss and turn all night as visions of the young brunette flashed in and out of his dreams.

~::::::::~

Sora wasn't exactly sure what happened. The next morning after he got up, he tried to call Riku again. Hearing the answering machine pop on he left yet another message. After Riku walked out on him last night he could only stand dumb-founded at the door until Namine got back from her night out. She could tell right away that something was wrong. So she walked him to the couch, sat him down, got out the ice cream and two spoons, and got him to talk. Sora spilled about everything. About how much he thinks about Riku. How he started to fantasize about him. Then he told her about what happened once they had started making out.

Namine was a good listener, but also firm with her advice. "Sora, if you think you might like him...Go after him!" She said, hugging the tired and confused brunette.

So today, if Riku wasn't going to pick up the phone and talk to him, Sora was going to have to find him. So he opened up his phone book that lay on the kitchen counter. Sipping his coffee, he quickly skimmed the lines of the pages for the address he needed.

"...Here goes nothing." Sora said softly to himself as he locked his apartment door behind him. He was going to go and fix this. If it could be fixed.

He could only hope that Riku didn't write him off as a friend. As long as that didn't happen, there was still hope.

* * *

Well guys...there it is. It's a cliffy xD yay! lol

Sorry it is so short. ...I really need to find more time.

I'll do my best to find more time, honest.

As always, R+R!

~Sora


End file.
